


Quiet

by mybrianisfried



Series: 6 and 47 [5]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrianisfried/pseuds/mybrianisfried
Summary: In the early stages of 47 and 6's friendship, they make a plan to escape the Institute.
Relationships: Agent 47 & Lucas Grey
Series: 6 and 47 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Quiet

It was late, but 6 wasn’t asleep. Everyone had long gone to bed, including him, but he wasn’t asleep.

His mind just wandered.

It hadn’t been that long since he and 47… What? What was their friendship? Did 47… 

Well, it hadn’t been that long. Just enough time for 6 to trust him. He just hoped… 

Before he could finish his thought, the door opened, letting in the slightest bit of light left from the corridor. 

6 sprang to his senses — all the training worked towards that. But his vigilance died down when he saw the small figure walk in.

It was 47. His eyes shined, asking an unspoken question, and 6 nodded. What else was there to do?

He crawled into 6’s bed. Neither of them spoke.

6 knew something had happened. This wasn’t the type of thing that seemed to happen often with 47. But he also knew he shouldn’t ask. 47 rarely wanted to talk so far. At least about… 

6 didn’t know what this was supposed to be. But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to accept it. 

There was quiet. So much quiet. Not quite silence. Only breathing. Only 6’s thoughts. It was a frequent sort of quiet.

“I told you I’d think about it,” 47 said finally.

“It” was escape. Running away. Leaving the Institute for good.

6 had asked him. 47 gave him that response, and 6 had just hoped that he wouldn’t tell anyone.

Now he stayed quiet. There was going to be something else. An answer.

“I’m in.”

A wave of something almost like relief came. “Let’s do it. We _can_ do it.” With 47, they could do this. They could _escape_.

“We need a plan.”

“Of course,” 6 replied. 

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” 47 said.

“And you’re sure?”

“I’m sure,” said 47. He gave 6 a small smile. Another rare occurrence. 6 wasn’t sure if that was because there wasn’t much to smile about or if that was just 47.

In any case, 6 smiled back.

There was quiet again. He wanted to say something else.

But quiet’s probably better.

**Author's Note:**

> what i learned from writing this is that i shouldn't edit or write summaries when i'm tired  
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
